Running Out of Time
*14 March 2004 Team Artail |prev = The Beginning of the End |next = Friends 'Til the End }} "Running Out of Time" is the fiftieth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 14 March 2004 and 19 March 2005 in Japan and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"T.O.P" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot On the morning news the President reports about the merging planets and spending the last day with Sonic and the others until they return to their home world. Outside, Chris meets Sonic at the swimming pool who asks if he would like to go for a run with him. Tails and Chuck are working on a machine to initiate Chaos Control to send Sonic and the rest back. At school, Chris and the others know what's happening until an army of flying robots start invading Station Square. An army colonel, Card Passer has, against the President's will, sent the robots after Doctor Eggman. Dr. Eggman is now under attack, when Sonic arrived and attempted to save Eggman. Sonic destroys some of the robots attacking them as they run through a door on a small tower which then lifts up and turns into Eggman's newest flying fortress, the Grand Egg Imperial Eggman handles the robots himself with his flying fortress, and the doctor, telling Sonic he told him he did not need his help, gives him a small box with a computer microchip inside since he tried to save him. Meanwhile Rouge, Knuckles and Topaz went to rescue the President from an army of agents. Sonic went back to the lab and gives the microchip to Tails and Chuck which turns out to be the last part they need for the Chaos Control machine. That evening, Chris got ready to say goodbye but he feels sad. Everyone had left the mansion and had gone to the portal. Tails and Chuck start up the portal but it stopped working. Sonic gives them the Emerald he found and they start it back up. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun in the fortress, along with all the other creatures that came through from Sonic's world, go through the portal, but it stopped working again. Tails didn't want to give up and Chuck says that they have to adjust a few things. Just then, Sam arrives and before he gets out of his racing car he drives away quickly, wondering if he could step down since he no longer has any real challengers. Everyone had a little laugh but Chris didn't. Tails works on the portal and manages to get energy from Space Colony ARK and starts it back up. Everybody said goodbye as Chris feels worried. Meanwhile Scarlet and Mr. Stewart looked at the energy and Scarlet wonders what Mr. Stewart is and Mr. Stewart says that she will have to keep investigating. Chuck tells everyone that they can't keep the gate open long and demands them to leave before a power failure occurs. Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles leave now, and as Sonic is about to leave, Chris says goodbye to him (but his mind doesn't think so). Just as Sonic is about to step through the portal, Chris runs over and shuts it down. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep50-eye1.jpg|Amy Rose Sonicx-ep50-eye2.jpg|Rouge the Bat Regional differences *In the English dub, a thirty second recap was added. This includes scenes from "Chaos Control Freaks", "Satellite Swindle", and "Countdown to Chaos". *In the English dub, thirty seconds of Amy returning to her apartment and clearing it out was removed. *Several shots of Tanaka and Ella were cut in the English dub. *In the original version, it is said that time has indeed stopped. The English dub does not state this directly. *In the English dub, ten seconds cut of Bokkun moving around lots of other female Bokkun-things were removed. *In the English dub, three seconds cut of agents bursting into the President's office with guns were removed. *Some signs are deleted in the English dub. *In the original version, Decoe and Bocoe say the Grand Egg Imperial is just his previous airships combined and that it is a ripoff. In the English dub, they suggest abandoning the ship. *In the original version, there is a scene where Shadow and Maria's hand come together to "push" a lever down which powers up the Space Colony ARK, This scene was removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia * This episode's title card is the only one not to have Sonic's eyes in the same color as his head, they're green instead of blue. * While it is never implied or mentioned, it is likely Shadow (in a stasis capsule) was transported aboard the Grand Egg Imperial to Sonic's world, which would explain his later appearance (still in a stasis capsule) aboard Dr. Eggman's ship he would use later. Episode File:SONIC X Ep50 - Running out of Time References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Homebound Saga episodes